dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Shoe0nHead
"If I had a penis for a day, I would stick it in a taco"—Shoe0nHead June Nicole is a YouTuber who goes by Shoe0nHead. She's known for being popular, attractive, humorous and well-liked; she is the antithesis of Jenny McDermott. It is feared by scientists that one day, a photo between Shoe and Skeptic will be so heartwarming, that Devon Tracey will grow a heart. Description Shoe is currently dating Armoured Skeptic and is friends with Sargon of Akkad, often attending live streams with them that consist of nothing but disturbing grunts, moans, and cries as the two men take advantage of her while their audience pleasure themselves. History Shoe has a very inactive channel, not uploading often at all. This officially makes her the female equivalent of Paul's Ego. On Drunken Peasants Shoe0nHead was mentioned in episode 146 when a mentally-challenged transvestite claimed she was being exploited by treacherous men on the Internet. Kevin Logan told her to fuck off in episode 149 because she said some mean things to Jenny. The Drunken Peasants are planning on getting her on the podcast to hopefully do the same. June was scheduled to appear on the podcast, but she apparently took issue with Creepy Ben's stalking of Anita Sarkeesian when he took an over the shoulder picture of her at a restaurant. Her real reason for not wanting to go on the podcast was because she wasn't comfortable being on a live broadcast. She also stated that Anita was paranoid and people taking photos of her in public was an inevitability. Finally, the photo was taken at a board game store, not a restaurant. Shit like this is what happens when you don't do any research before editing a Wikia article. Vs McDermott Following Jenny's "exposure" of Armored Skeptic where she called out Shoe for making fun of her appearance in the comment section of the video where Jenny attempted to justify exploiting Thunderf00t's dying father, Shoe and Jenny got into a Twitter scruff that predictably ended up with the latter blocking the other.1 Both women have made videos concerning their involvement in the Armored Skeptic incident. Jenny actually does believe that Shoe's just a "cum bucket" to Skeptic because he's such a player ya know, doing disgusting things like calling women pretty. Armoured Skeptic The 7-year age gap between Shoe and Skeptic have been made a point of mockery, especially by those eating up Jenny's bullshit. They've accused Skeptic of being a pedophile, despite the obvious fact that Shoe has physically progressed from being a prepubescent child. Look at dem tiddies for instance. Wage Gap Button Shoe has a special button labeled "MUH WAGE GAP!" which debunks the wage gap myth. She presses it every time a feminist brings up the wage gap so she doesn't have to keep repeating herself. It's actually sad that she has to keep using it since it's consistent use shows that feminists don't understand that their argument is based on a lie and is therefore invalid. It plays the following message when pushed: "The Wage Gap is simply the average earnings of men and women working full time. It does not count for different job positions, hours worked or different jobs. It has nothing to do with the same job. It has nothing to do with discrimination. Religious and Political Views June grew up in a Catholic household then became an "edgy atheist" in her teens but started calling herself an agnostic after her "edgy atheist" stage. Now she identifies as an atheist. Despite the fact that Shoe spends most of her time bashing feminists and SJWs, she identifies as a liberal and is very left-leaning. Quotes "Did you hear that? I think I just heard Jenny McDermott's last egg evaporate." —Shoe "The galaxy is the biggest place on Earth." —Shoe Trivia * She has a pet bunny, named Oliver. He is not interested in anything that is not food. * She is popular despite only uploading less than 20 videos over the years. Shoe is a bunny enthusiast. * She would sleep with Jenny McDermott if she had to sleep with one woman to save the world. * She has been criticized by many feminists for being attractive and having "big eyes". Because having a feature commonly associated with youth and beauty is an insult somehow. * If you tell her she is pretty, she will say "Thank you." Clearly a sign of her internalized misogyny. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:Atheists Category:Liberals Category:Italians Category:Irish Category:Americans Category:Egalitarians Category:Allies Category:White People Category:Agnostics